gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Survivor/I Will Survive
Survivor/I Will Survive by Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor is a mash-up featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of Season Three. It is sung by The Troubletones with solos by Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, and Sugar. It is technically their last performance as a group, since the Troubletones were disbanded after losing Sectionals to the New Directions. However, Will and Rachel agree to let The Troubletones perform one song in every competition that remains. This is the only song in their Sectionals setlist. Lyrics Santana: At first I was afraid I was petrified, Kept thinkin' I could never live, Without you by my side, But then I spent so many nights, Thinkin' how you did me wrong, And I grew strong, And I learned how to get along Mercedes: And so you're back, From outer space I just walked in to find you here, With that sad look upon your face I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key, If I had known for just one second You'd be back to bother me Santana: Oh, now go Walk out the door Just turn around now, 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one, Who tried to hurt me with goodbye? You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die? Brittany with The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm a survivor (What!) I'm not gon' give up (What!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) I'm a survivor (What!) I'm gonna make it (What!) I will survive (What!) Keep on survivin' (What!) Mercedes: It took all the strength I had, Not to fall apart, Kept trying hard to mend, The pieces of my broken heart Santana: And I spent oh so many nights, Just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry, But now I hold my head up high Brittany with The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm a survivor (What!) I'm not gon' give up (What!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) I'm a survivor (What!) I'm gonna make it (What!) I will survive (What!) Keep on survivin' (What!) Mercedes (The Troubletones): Yeahhhh! Yeah, yeah! Yeah-eah! Thought I couldn't (Aaah) breathe without you, I'm (Aaah) inhalin' You thought I couldn't (Aaah) see without you, Perfect (Aaah) vision You thought I couldn't (Aaah) last without you, But I'm (Aaah) lastin' You thought that I would (Aaah) die without you, But I'm (Aaah) livin' Santana (The Troubletones): Thought that I would (Aaah) fail without you, But I'm (Aaah) on top Thought it would be (Aaah) over by now, But it (Aaah) won't stop Thought that I would (Aaah) self-destruct, But I'm (Aaah) still here Even in my (Aaah) years to come, I'm still gon' be here! ' Mercedes and Santana with Brittany and The Troubletones (Sugar):' I'm a survivor (What!) (Santana: Yeahh!) Mercedes with Brittany and The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm not gon' give up (What!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) Brittany with The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm a survivor (What!) Mercedes with Brittany and The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm gonna make it (What!) I will survive (What!) And keep on survivin' (What!) Santana with Brittany and The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm a survivor! (What!) Brittany with The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm not gon' give up (What!) (Santana: Yeah, yeah!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) (Santana: Ain't gon' stop me now!) I'm a survivor (What!) Santana with Brittany and The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm gonna make it (What!) I will survive (What!) Brittany with The Troubletones (Sugar): Keep on survivin' (What!) (Santana: Survivin', yeah!) Mercedes with the Troubletones: Oh no, not I! I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive Mercedes (Brittany and The Troubletones): (I'm a survivor, what!) I've got all my life to live (Survivor, what!) I've got all my love to give (I'm a survivor, what!) And I'll survive (Survivor, what!) I will survive (Vivor, vivor, vivor) Heyyy! Santana with Brittany and The Troubletones (Sugar): I'm a survivor (What!) I'm not gon' give up (What!) (Mercedes: Oh!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) I'm a survivor (What!) (Mercedes: Yeah!) I'm gonna make it (What!) (Mercedes: Eh-whoaa!) I will survive (What!) Keep on survivin' (What!) Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana with Sugar and The Troubletones: I will survive! Trivia *This is the first competition number where the girls tie their hair back. *In the first chorus, The Troubletones dance tango. The fact that Santana and Brittany have a relationship makes it gain prominence. This moment became known as "Brittango." *This is the first and only time Sugar has a solo in a competition. *Idina Menzel and Jenna Ushkowitz covered I Will Survive at A BroaderWay Celebrity Karaoke Night in Los Angeles on the 5th April 2015. Video Gallery trouble-tones.jpg troube-tones1.jpg troubetones3.jpg Glee-troubletones-survivor.jpg 261224821 640.jpg I Will Survivor.jpg TroubleSIWS.jpg MercedesSIWS.jpg TroubleSIWS2.jpg Glee-Survivor-I-Will-Survive-Official-Video.jpg survivor i will survive.png SurvivorSugar2.gif SurvivorSugar1.gif Tumblr_lzyly1qRYk1r03hvno1_250.gif SurvivorS9.gif SurvivorS8.gif SurvivorS7.gif SurvivorS6.gif SurvivorS5.gif SurvivorS4.gif SurvivorS3.gif SurvivorS2.gif SurvivorS1.gif SurvivorM9.gif SurvivorM8.gif SurvivorM7.gif SurvivorM6.gif SurvivorM5.gif SurvivorM4.gif SurvivorM3.gif SurvivorM2.gif SurvivorM1.gif SurivivngB.gif HoldOnToSixteenFaveScene.png Mybbgirlsdancingatsectionals brittana.gif s:iws.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo7 250.gif Tumblr my6y3dpM7x1qd5s0eo1 250.gif tumblr_n41z70lsGV1qhs9yoo1_250.gif tumblr_n41z70lsGV1qhs9yoo3_250.gif tumblr_n41z70lsGV1qhs9yoo4_250.gif tumblr_n41z70lsGV1qhs9yoo6_250.gif Tumblr n48mjbiPjc1s51aexo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr lvkw62VSSw1qbjrw4o1 250.gif Tumblr lvkw62VSSw1qbjrw4o9 250.gif Tumblr lvkw62VSSw1qbjrw4o2 250.gif Tumblr lvkw62VSSw1qbjrw4o5 250.gif survivour.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three